


Strings Attached (versión en español)

by dekoppyon



Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rock Bands, Rock Stars, alternative universe, but main pairing here is 2jae - Freeform, maybe mild jinyoung x yugyeom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekoppyon/pseuds/dekoppyon
Summary: Youngjae siempre había soñado con crear la banda de rock más conocida de la historia, y con llenar estadios de fans que los amaran incondicionalmente. Y aunque esos sueños se le quedaban grandes, no podía negar que su grupo, Electronic Dagger había tenido un éxito desmesurado. Habían llegado lejos incluso con piedras en su camino como podían ser Dirty Play, una nueva banda sensación que aunque podía hacerles competencia, siempre se quedaban a medio camino... Hasta que apareció Jaebum, el nuevo guitarrista.¿Será capaz Youngjae de quitar a su competencia del camino o hará Jaebum, por el contrario, que Youngjae recuerde la verdadera razón por la que empezó a amar la música?
Relationships: 2jae - Relationship, Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 3





	Strings Attached (versión en español)

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, muchas gracias si habéis hecho click en esta obra. Es el primer fanfic que publico y mi estilo está algo oxidado, así que espero de todo corazón que os guste la historia. Por favor tened en mente que esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo donde ninguno de ellos son idols, si no miembros de diferentes bandas de rock indies, y que sus personalidades pueden variar mucho de las de los idols de verdad.
> 
> Los comentarios de apoyo y/o críticas constructivas son totalmente bienvenidos. ❤ Espero que lo disfrutéis. 
> 
> P.d.: Se lo dedico a Alba y Silvia, mis dos nenas que sé que son más fans de GOT7 que nadie.

> _Seoul, Mapo-Gu, Hongdae, local de ensayo "AllStars", 14 días para la batalla, 11:43PM_

Las notas musicales resonaban en la sala prácticamente vacía de no ser por los instrumentos, amplificadores y demás artefactos electrónicos que descansaban, en silencio, a medida que la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, a excepción de uno. El micrófono aún no había sido desconectado, y Youngjae clavaba la mirada en la partitura con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara descifrar algún tipo de misterio antiguo. Agarraba su lápiz, hacía cambios rápidos y de nuevo volvía a intentar que la melodía fuera tal como sonaba en su cabeza, pero algo seguía sin terminar de encajar. Frustrado, suspiró y dejó a un lado la partitura, echándose las manos a las sienes a la par que cerraba los ojos. 

"Youngjae... ¿Aún estás aquí? Ya vamos a cerrar." Una voz resonó de repente, haciendo que el joven saltara en el sitio sorprendido, suspirando al ver de quién se trataba.  
"Jefe... Perdón. Estaba intentando darle los toques finales a la canción del torneo. Pero hay algo que..." La mirada de Youngjae volvió a posarse sobre el papel, como si estuviera enfadado con él.  
"Llevas trabajando demasiado en esa canción... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Electronic Dagger es el candidato más fuerte, ya lo sabes. Dudo que ninguna banda os vaya a superar, al menos no en popularidad, y es un torneo por voto público."  
"No es eso lo que me preocupa, jefe. Ya sabes que siempre quiero que mis canciones sean perfectas. Que lleguen al público. Si no ¿de qué sirve?..."  
El dueño del local de ensayo miró a Youngjae con un gesto de preocupación, pero con claros tonos de afecto y aprecio. "Te exiges demasiado... Ah, me recuerdas-"  
"A tu _yo_ de joven, lo sé. Me lo has dicho un millón de veces." El gesto tenso de Youngjae desapareció para dar paso a una leve sonrisa tierna. Finalmente, se estirazó de piernas y brazos, y se levantó de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado. "Sí. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, o Yugyeom y Bambam empezarán a preocuparse."  
"¿Tus compañeros de grupo?"  
"Y de piso." Añadió Youngjae, con cierta sorna y una risa muda. "Espero que no me den más trabajo al llegar, seguro que tienen la casa hecha un desastre."  
"Bueno. Si cuidan del piso como del estudio..." El jefe alzó las cejas, y tras una mirada cómplice entre él y el joven, ambos soltaron una corta carcajada.

Youngjae comenzó a recoger las partituras esparcidas por el atril y a guardarlas en su carpeta, que seguidamente metió en su mochila, y tras despedirse del dueño salió del local en dirección a su piso compartido. Apenas quedaban dos semanas para el torneo y su cabeza dolía de haber estado tanto rato en la penumbra intentando reproducir los sonidos que escuchaba en su cabeza y escribirlos en papel, pero sabía que todo el esfuerzo merecería la pena cuando, una vez más y por tercer año consecutivo, tuvieran el trofeo del Rockdown Fes en las manos. El solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Esa era su meta, su sueño ya casi alcanzado.  
Su sentimiento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por una suave brisa fría que, a pesar de leve, le hizo encogerse dentro de su chaqueta de cuero. Apenas se había percatado de la hora y sabiendo que tardaría mucho más en esperar a que pasara un bus a casi media noche que en llegar a casa andando, apretó ligeramente el paso, dando gracias internamente de que su piso no estuviera demasiado lejos, tan solo a unos 15 minutos de paseo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, se descalzó y lo primero que recibió su vista fue a Bambam, con la cena en el regazo y los pies sobre la mesa. Youngjae rodó los ojos y suspiró, pasando de largo pero no sin darle un pequeño capón en la nuca.   
"¡Ow! ¿A qué ha venido eso?"  
"¿No debería ser al revés? Los pies en el sofá y la cena en la mesa. Que ahí comemos todos, cerdo."  
"Aiguuuuu aigu, siempre igual, mamá." Bambam contestó con cierto tono de diversión, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Pronto dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y se levantó del sofá para interceptar a Youngjae de camino a su habitación. "¿Un día duro? Seguro que te quedaste de nuevo hasta tarde en el estudio, frustrado porque tu canción no es perfecta." Y realmente, había dado en el clavo. Pero Youngjae no iba a reconocer aquello en voz alta, su orgullo era el único pilar que mantenía el espíritu de Electronic Dagger alto como ningún otro.  
"Quién sabe. ¿Y Yugy?"  
"En su habitación, jugando al LoL. Ya sabes cómo es."  
"Debería ensayar más y jugar menos..."  
"¿Para qué? Yugy puede ser vago, pero lo es con razón. No importa lo poco que ensaye, a la hora de actuar siempre lo hace todo perfecto... ¿Crees que tendrá superpoderes?" Los ojos de Bambam se entrecerraron como si por un momento realmente dudase de la humanidad de su compañero.  
"Quizá los tenga," y de nuevo, dio un suave golpe en la nuca del ajeno, seguido del quejido que sabía que llegaría "pero tú no, así que mañana te quiero ver en el local."  
"Sí, mamá." Esta vez fue Bambam quien rodó los ojos, haciendo un gesto de mano para quitarle hierro al asunto y volver a su cena, mientras Youngjae se encerraba en su habitación.

> _Seoul, Mapo-gu, Seongsan-dong, 13 días para la batalla, 01:13 AM_

La calle estaba animada a pesar de ser entre semana. Siempre lo estaba por ese barrio, era el barrio por excelencia para salir de fiesta, con la universidad cerca, la gente joven aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para tomarse unas cervezas o entrar a un club. Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark y Jeongyeon -los miembros activos de Dirty Play- sin embargo, preferían beber y comer en cualquier tienda callejera que tuviera unos buenos platos de dalkbal y unas cuantas botellas de soju.

"Ah... Qué vamos a hacer. Solo quedan dos semanas para el torneo y no tenemos guitarrista. A este paso, Electronic Imbéciles se reirá de nuevo de nosotros." Jackson se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía, no sabía bien si por la preocupación, o por la ingente cantidad de alcohol en su sistema.  
"Eh, no es nuestra culpa que espantaras a Jay."  
"Solo fue _una vez_ , y estaba borracho no, lo siguiente. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberle tocado el culo, lo juro. Fue él quien exageró." Jackson espetó, con un tono entre frustrado y sorprendido.  
"Mh, ya, ya, discutir eso ahora no va a solucionar nada... Tenemos que pensar qué hacer. No podemos presentarnos sin un guitarrista. Además, tenemos que encontrarlo ya si queremos que siquiera se aprenda la canción a tiempo."  
Un silencio repentino cayó sobre el grupo. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sus cabezas maquinando, intentando encontrar cualquier solución posible al problema que se les presentaba, el cual parecía casi inevitable. Hasta que Jeongyeon rompió el silencio, lanzándole una mirada al líder, Jinyoung.  
"Escucha. ¿Y si... Lo llamas?" Jinyoung alzó la vista de la mesa para cruzarla con la de Jeongyeon, y ella puso cara de circunstancia. "Creo que ya es hora..."  
"... No va a aceptar, y yo tampoco lo quiero".  
"Oh, ¡Venga ya!" Mark se levantó de la mesa, frustrado, enfadado, y claramente borracho, pero como todos dicen, los borrachos nunca mienten. "Se fue por tu culpa. Tú le dijiste que no era lo suficientemente bueno en uno de tus arranques de superioridad agresiva, y sabes de sobra que es el mejor guitarrista que vamos a encontrar, es mejor que tú, que yo, que Yugyeom y que cualquiera. Trágate tu orgullo y pídele perdón de una maldita vez si quieres que ganemos a Electronic Dagger." Y tal como se levantó, tras unos segundos en silencio, volvió a sentarse y a desplomarse con la mejilla sobre la mesa. "Solo quiero ganarles una vez, solo una, somos igual de buenos..." Mark balbuceó, entre otro mar de palabras sin sentido debido a la intoxicación.

Tras una larga charla, un par de botellines más y pagar las cuentas, el grupo dio por finalizada la noche. Mark y Jackson se fueron a su piso compartido, Jeongyeon a casa de sus padres con los que todavía vivía, y Jinyoung, como siempre, volvió a su piso, vacío. Las luces apagadas le daban una sensación melancólica que quizá tuvo que ver con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadió en la soledad de su hogar. Si bien era cierto que su cabezonería ya se la había jugado antes, nunca se había visto en situación de pedir perdón. Pero esa noche tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para el grupo. Tenían razón, su orgullo les estaba siendo un estorbo para alcanzar la victoria.  
Jinyoung levantó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y buscó entre su agenda de contactos el nombre del chico. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, no se le daba bien pedir disculpas y si no las aceptaba, el torneo estaría perdido. Además, no era como si no lo echara de menos. Marcó el número aún con actitud dubitativa, y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, a la espera de la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Diga?" Una voz sonó, despierta a pesar de las horas de la noche que eran, y eso alivió a Jinyoung.  
"Jaebum... Soy yo." No lo había pretendido, pero su voz desde primeras sonó derrotada. El solo escuchar la voz de Jaebum había aplastado su orgullo por completo para dejar paso tan solo al remordimiento. "Tengo... Algo que decirte."  
"... Si me vas a pedir que vuelva, olvidate. No soy lo suficientemente bueno." Aquella última frase salió de los labios de Jaebum con un claro tono sarcástico, que atravesó el corazón de Jinyoung como un témpano de hielo.  
Jaebum iba a colgar cuando Jinyoung gritó, como último recurso y en su desesperación. "¡Jaebum, espera! Hay una razón por la que quizá quieras volver..."  
"... Te escucho." La ceja del piercing se le arqueó en gesto de duda, aunque en verdad, prácticamente nada podría excusar su vuelta al grupo.  
"... Mira. Sé que soy gilipollas, lo sé, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento, te echamos de menos. Pero sé que no vas a volver por eso, solo quería decírtelo." Jinyoung hizo una pausa para coger aire antes de continuar. "No quería decirte esto, pero... Nuestro rival es Electronic Dagger. Ya sabes quién es el vocalista..."  
"... Youngjae." Un susurro escapó de los labios de Jaebum. De repente su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un escalofrío. La razón de sus horas sin dormir, de las ampollas y los callos en sus dedos, la razón por la que se sintió tan inútil, tan insignificante, que juró que algún día se convertiría en el mejor guitarrista.  
"¿Has dicho algo?" Preguntó Jinyoung, al otro lado de la línea.  
"No es nada. Mira, Jinyoung... Si quieres que vuelva, tienes que prometerme una cosa."  
"Lo que sea. Dímelo."  
"Prométeme que sea como sea, vamos a ganar el Rockdown Fes."


End file.
